Project Clockwork
by idontknow556
Summary: The True fight for the human life is finally going to be over, Lenka, Alisa, Kouta the blood people and New O.C working on a project that will bring a new hope for humanity or what they thought?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: God eater** **belong to Bandai games.  
** **but the events and the OC belong to me.**

* * *

"The singularity, the key of the devouring apocalypse...yet most of the time singularity power is weak and can be stopped...but what if we used a strong one and for a different reason..." Sakaki watched the boy who was speaking in TV. "It's always some reckless kids, who triggered problems, and apparently this case will be no difference, but somehow I feel much hyped for it." Sakaki adjusted his glasses and smiled.  
"Utsugi Lenka, Alisa Amiella, Fujiki Kota. Report to the Major Amamiya office, at once." Hibari called.  
"What did you do?" Alisa glared at Kota.  
"Nothing... Kota replied.  
"Seriously, what did you do?" Lenka gave him the look as well.  
"Why nobody trust me?" Kota screamed.  
*in the major office:  
"Starting today, we will have 3 new types sent from the HQ to the Far East branch." The major said as she handed the files to Lenka and Alisa.  
"The HQ have a lot of faith in this branch that it will trust with one of the smartest human beings on this earth...Orion Lockhart." The major continued.  
"The thing is: don't lower you guard against anyone of them especially Orion...the HQ might have some ominous ideas for us..." The major said.  
"Understood." They replied.  
"You may go." The major said and walked away.  
*in the lobby:  
"Orion? Seems like an interesting name... Kota said.  
"Forget about the name, look, the file was at the highest level of security," Alisa said.  
"Let's see...an IQ of 196, the first one to adjust the god arcs after Sakaki Paylor, leader of the separate reinforcement office Cerberus, the director of the time reversal program?" Kota read aloud.  
"He is rather busy?" Alisa said.  
"Hm...Time reversal program? And modifying the god arcs?" Lenka looked at the file.  
"Oh, so you are here?" Sakuya appeared from behind.  
"What s that?" She pointed to the file.  
"Ah, a file about a new recruit coming from the HQ directly." Alisa explained.  
"That's rather odd; the HQ may be on the move for something so watch out." Sakuya replied as she walked away.  
"He is on TV again." Kota pointed toward the TV.  
"Humankind once ruled this earth and now is almost stripped away from every part of it, so for the peace and order for the human kind, Fenrir will official launch it new project time reversal program soon." Orion said.  
"More details will come soon on a later date." The interviewer added.  
"I really have a bad feeling about..." Hibari said.  
"Alisa illinichina Amiella, Utsugi Lenka gather immediately at paylor office." Hibari called.  
"Things are really hectic today." Alisa adjusted her hat.  
*in the doctor office:  
"Those are the new two recruits..." Sakaki pointed the two figures that stood behind him.  
"The name is Cecelia Coeurdiane, used to serve under the French branch and the HQ individual research facility Cerberus ;it s an honor to meet you." A girl with long blonde hair and deep green eyes wearing a black skirt and red jacket with Fenrir mark on it.  
"I'm Claude Vellore, used to serve in the former god arc technology development bureau *Olympic* pleasured to meet you... The boy was pale but had a very dark hair and dark eyes.  
"Both are new types; make sure to teach them well about the area." Sakaki said.  
"My name is Alisa illinichina Amiella, a former member of the Russian branch, currently affiliated with the cradle." Alisa introduced herself.  
"And I'm Utsugi Lenka, Japanese branch, a cradle member." Lenka added.  
"Now, go meet the major for more detailed information." Sakaki told the new recruits who nodded and walked.  
"Well, as you see the HQ is on the move, with those two and that so-called Orion, something is going to take place here, not to mention that most of them are a part of former known independent bureau, and now, be aware of them and don't let your guard down .  
Sakaki walked toward Lenka and Alisa, continuing, and if something happens or you think something suspicious is occurring contact me or the major first . Sakaki opened his eyes and glared at the two teens.  
*in the lobby:  
"An unknown Aragami is detected near the western wall, the physical appearance is the same as a Sariel but somehow different, the defense unites please move to the sector." The unit moved the moment they heard the announcement.  
"Already a new aragami." Kota said.  
"The oracle pulse that the aragami emits are powerful..." Hibari looked at the pictures.  
"New mission, Utsugi Lenka, Alisa illinichina amiella, Fujiki Kota, move to sector H for support." Hibari said.  
"Roger!" The replied in unison.  
"It's been actually really long time since we had a mission together." Alisa smiled as she picked her god arc.  
"Yep, and I hope this won't be the last one." Kota added.  
"Sector H, there are two god eaters, let s see...can you hear me?" Lenka said.  
"This is Erina and...Emil...we are asking for support, the enemy is a 1 type deu... The transmission stopped.  
*in the hurry of the events Lenka and the rest reached the H sector to see the two god eater almost knocked out because of the aragami that was a human looking aragami.  
"Tsukuyomi!" Alisa's eyes widened.  
"How did it get here?" Kota asked.  
"The wall seems to be weakened." Lenka added.  
"You two go check on Erina and Emil...and move to formation beta, immediately!" Lenka gave them the order as they moved.  
*the aragami detected them and started attacking them with light exploding orbs.  
Alisa ran and slashed the aragami long blue arms as Kota supported her with some laser bullets. "Erina and Emil, this is Utsugi from Cradle...if you feel something is off retreat right now, if not I will ask you for support." Lenka said.  
"We will help!" Erina said.  
"Formation alpha, Erina use your charge attack, Emil move behind it and tackle, Kota I will leave the support to you." Lenka ordered.  
*Erina ran as she charged her spear and jumped launching her attack piercing the aragami head that fell on the ground, and as ordered Emil moved behind and attacked the aragami crushing his oracle cells, Kota completed in with a meteor attack killing the aragami.  
"That was fast!" Alisa said.  
"Um...it's a pleasure to work with you again." Erina said.  
"Ah, the small jealous girl from 3 years ago." Lenka remembered the small bratty Erina.  
"And I become a god eater as I told you." Erina smiled.  
"Yeah, do your best." Utsugi said.  
"But Utsugi-san you have completely changed since the time we met 3 years ago." Alisa smiled and said.  
"My, my...that was and interesting commanding skill you have there." A boy with white hair appeared behind Lenka.  
"I sensed you there for a while...who are you?" Lenka turned to face the boy. "Hmm...That s why you didn't attack, so if I did something... "I would attack you." Lenka completed "My name is Orion Lockhart, creator of the individual research and support bureau in the British branch and your new partner." The boy smiled.  
"Hey, he looks a bit like shio... Kota whispered to Alisa.  
"Well, the hair and the eyes are the same but his skin in normal and he doesn't act like a child." Alisa said.  
"Now, now shall we head back?" Orion walked as the rest followed.  
"What are going to do here?" Lenka asked.  
"Well, we are about to launch the project that will change the world..."  
"But isn't that the " Kota did not finish.  
"Fear not, it s not the devouring apocalypse... It's something more creative and helpful." Orion said.  
"You are rather honest with us." Alisa said.  
"Well, I have nothing to hide from you all here, besides, we came here seeking for help so troubling you with lies will be ungrateful." Orion smiled.  
*in the den:  
"Hello, we are the independent research and development bureau Cerberus; at this time, we are here to ask you for your support that will change the world and once for all." Orion said as the two other teammates stood behind him.  
"That goes without saying, we hope for the best." Sakaki replied.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

*later that day:

"Cecelia the files I asked for, are they ready?" Orion said.

"Unfortunately, the HQ stated it's having trouble retrieving them because they belong to a really old era." Cecelia picked some files and said.

"It seems like we have to go with the same old design we created." Claude added.

"The risks are too high; I wanted to use the old scripts because they were tested." Orion rubbed his eyes.

"The concept of the machine and the beta mechanism was proven working." Cecelia stated.

"And the oracle cores we collected?" Orion asked.

"Yes, the core of every aragami and it fallen from or variant form have been collected and I will check them." She replied.

"But there are those invasive new types, which have very problematic abilities." Claude said.

"I was about to go and ask the team that fought an invasive type today." Orion stood and walked out of the room.

*in the lobby:

"Tatsumi Omori!" Orion yelled.

"Yes!" Tatsumi lifted his arm.

"Hi, I have a question about the new type you fought..." Orion said.

"One hell of a problem, sword attacks didn't work on it, and gun were repelled by light walls, and it managed to regenerate." Tatsumi explained.

"Did you retrieve it core?"

"The moment it fell off the ground, a sudden light appeared and after it, the aragami was gone." Tatsumi looked frustrated.

"Thank you so much! And don't be hard on yourself; all of those things will be gone soon." Orion walked away.

"I have found some information about invasive types, Friar have dealt with at least seven of them, yet now, they are on the move." Cecelia said.

"Fine then, leave things to tomorrow and get some rest." Orion sat down.

*in the office:

"Old files, cores and invasive types?" Sakaki said.

"Is it a new devouring apocalypse?" Major Amamiya asked.

"No, but they seem to be working hard and honest to their goals." smiled.

"With the former director problem and Lindow problem, if something happens we will be in a big problem." The major crossed her arms and walked out.

"Time mechanism, they can't be thinking of breaking the laws of nature and physic." Sakaki stood and walked in circles.

*while the rest had a long tiring day and headed to sleep and some are still in scout, cleaning, or even hunting mission, some couldn't even stop thinking about what is going on with the east branch.

The next morning, in the lobby:

"New mission, removing a bunch of Ogertail near the forgotten warship...Utsugi Lenka, Orion Lockhart, Alisa illinichina amiella, move forward." Hibari said.

"Well let's have a great time despite the fact we are going on a sweeping mission." Orion said.

"Indeed, let's do our best." Lenka smiled.

*field: the forgotten Carrier.

*target: Ogertail.

*number: 10 to 11.

"This is team 'A'; we are in the place...targets spotted." Orion said as he moved slowly followed by Lenka and Alisa.

*the Ogertail kept moving around and howling as the team kept themselves hidden.

"We should get moving or else we will get cornered." Alisa noticed that the Ogertails were cornering them.

"Pincer attacks will be no use here." Orion said.

"Then it's a frontal attack, Alisa and I will take care them, Orion find a high place and snipe!" Lenka and Alisa ran toward the Ogertail and attacked as Orion moved to the left side.

*Alisa and Lenka combo was amazing the Ogertail fell one after another it was a slash and hack from one team.

"Utsugi-san, behind you!" The Ogertail jumped and tried to attack Lenka but a bullet right in the head brought it down.

"Lenka, I'm receiving a huge oracle pulse coming toward us." Orion said.

«It's... An ouroboros, I request a retreat! » Looked with his scoop to see the giant eight-legged creature walking.

"And it is a retreat, Alisa leave the cores we got to go." Lenka turned to Alisa who was retrieving cores.

"Let's go, I said." Lenka pulled Alisa's hand and ran as Orion followed.

"A variant type, poison infected one." Orion looked back.

*back in the HQ:

"Under normal circumstances, Utsugi, you can take care of an ouroboros alone, why you did not continue the mission?" Major Amamiya inquired.

"The mission was an extermination mission of small Ogertail groups, but that ouroboros was a different thing, it was one of the new species invasive types, we could not deal with something out of our knowledge." Orion explained.

"An evasive type again? Their attacks are getting higher?" Amamiya crossed her hands and looked at the screen.

"At any rate, warp things for now and get some rest." She dismissed the team.

*in the lobby:

"See you again, Lenka." Orion waved him goodbye and walked away.

"Tomorrow will be hectic as it seems." Lenka rubbed the back of his head and walked toward his room.

"Alisa did not give us her report or come to the interrogation." Lenka thought as he opened the door.

"Huh?" Lenka saw Alisa sitting on his bed.

"I need to talk to you about something..." Alisa bit her lower lip and looked at Lenka.

"What is it?" Lenka enquired.

"We can share thing with touching, right?" Alisa said.

"Yeah."

"Sit down and hold my hand!" Alisa's face burned deep red.

"Al-alright then!" Lenka sat down near her and placed his hand near hers.

"Just hold it!" Alisa yelled as Lenka gripped her hand tight.

*at that moment Lenka went into Alisa deep emotions and read them as she did the same after they woke up they just stood still and did nothing.

"Can I let go of your hand?" Lenka asked.

"No, not yet let it be for now." Alisa leaned on Lenka's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Is that so?" Lenka closed his eyes, placed his head above hers, and just enjoyed the moment.

"You know, sometimes I want to talk but I can't find words, this ability really saves my life." Alisa said with a slight giggle.

"I see..." Lenka smiled at her.

*Somewhere else:

"Collecting is over, I will return to base by tomorrow." Claude said in the middle of nowhere surrounded by dead Aragami.

*in Orion room:

"Add the variant type of ouroboros and set a record for the new types." Orion dictated as Cecelia typed on the computer.

"Is something troubling you?" Orion asked.

"No, why?" Cecelia replied.

"Since you would be nagging me to let you sleep." Orion stood and walked to her.

"I don't feel good about our plan, what if we make a mistake or what if something goes wrong?" Cecilia sighed.

"We can't know for sure unless we try." Orion replied with a smile.

*back to Utsugi room:

Lenka and Alisa are still sitting there in the silence hands tangled and head-to-head.

"I forgot, tomorrow the blood people are coming to visit." Lenka Brook the silence.

"Oh, the friar...well then it's a good night." Alisa said.

"Okay, good night." Moreover, Lenka replied.

"You know, I have been making great improvements with my medical treatment so I won't need any type of mental care and the thing is...my doctor told me that I need to relief my stress or anger on something." Alisa started playing with her hair as she talked.

"I won't be a fighting bag for you." Lenka replied instantly.

"No! He said if I could find something that sooth me it can help me greatly to improve so I thought...maybe I could... Sleep near you today?" Alisa said with a red burning face.

"You mean...!" Lenka's face turned red as well.

"No, I mean just sharing the bed with you like near you only nothing more..." Alisa explained.

"If it will help you...sure!" Lenka rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

"Move a bit, this bed is really small." Alisa pushed Lenka away.

"Well, it was meant for one person." Lenka replied as he turned left.

Alisa stared at Lenka back for seconds before she said "What is it like to live outside?"

"You will feel the meaning of life there when you are exposed to death at every corner, you start to value and think before you act and only so you could live." Lenka turned and faced Alisa.

"But you will feel alone in that world, Isn't it a bit empty to see the ruins of what used to be city…only you walking down hollow streets covered by Aragami." Alisa eyes gleamed faintly "And you stood against them all alone." Alisa cried.

"It's not like that, sometimes when I walk in those streets and pass cities, sometimes I feel the emotions people left there some left their happiness there, some left their anger and others left their sorrow." Lenka placed his hand on Alisa's head and patted her gently.

"Goodnight…" Lenka yawned and turned around again.

"No matter what you say, your eyes are telling something else, when I first met you let out the smell of deaths you saw on your way…you are really a bad liar." Alisa thought and closed her eyes.

*The next morning:

"Alisa, wake up!" Lenka sound echoed in Alisa's ears.

"Five more minutes…" Alisa covered herself with the bed sheets.

*Alisa heard the sound of the door and she directly woke up.

"That insensitive brick….he is supposed to say: if you are not going to wake up I'm going to punish you or something like that…" Alisa dressed quickly and walked out heading toward the lobby.

*In the lobby:

"So you are the Cradle leader we heard of?" a girl wearing a pink short jacket and black shorts asked Lenka with gleaming eyes.

"Nana, Don't go troubling him like that!" another girl with brown hair and deep blue eyes who was wearing the medic uniform pulled Nana away.

"What they all meant: it is really great to finally meet you we are the 'blood group' from the friar." A girl with white hair and light blue eyes bowed slowly and greeted.

"Likewise, I'm Utsugi Lenka from the Far east branch, the current leader of Cradle." Lenka shook her hand.

"I'm Eos the blood unit leader and this is Nana, it's a pleasure to meet you." Eos greeted with a long smile.

"I'm Ciel, the current vice president, we heard a lot about your achievement." Ciel replied.

*Alisa walked down the stairs glaring at Lenka who flinched.

"Ah, this is Alisa a private sniper from the Russian branch." Lenka introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Alisa faked a smile as she stomped on Lenka's foot.

"Her boobs are smaller than Ciel…" Nana whispered into Eos ear.

"No, No they are about the same size." Eos and Nana looked at Ciel and Alisa.

"If that what you need with our beloved captain, I will take him." Alisa grabbed Lenka hand and pulled him.

"She is jealous." Nana smirked at Alisa before she jumped at Lenka.

"Is that so, but I want him to show me around." Nana pulled him from the other hand.

*Alisa walked away to the elevator for seconds and went back with her God arc.

"Isn't it a lovely scene?" Orion and Cecelia walked toward the gang.

"You are the 'blood people' if I might have a bit of a talk with you." Orion asked.

"He seems formal, Ciel you deal with him." Eos pushed Ciel and walked away.

*Orion, Cecelia and Ciel walked toward another table.

"Like I said I want the captain to teach me some intercourse moves." Nana pulled Lenka hand again.

"Nana she will shoot you!" Eos looked at Alisa gun.

"He wouldn't do that because he is was busy with me last night and tonight and for the rest of the century." Alisa yelled as everyone turned and gave them 'the look'.

"Is that the type of their relationship?" Erina popped out of nowhere and said.

"Congratulations, newbie you are now veteran…" Lindow appeared as well and patted Lenka's shoulders.

"Wait, you are under some kind of misunderstanding." Lenka tried to explain.

"What kind of misunderstanding is it that you didn't use your god eater on her last night and you both shared a bed together because you both felt like it?" Erina asked.

"Yes!" Lenka replied.

"Oh, that actually make sense." Erina replied.

"Well, you are a cherry newbie again, sorry." Lindow walked away.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Enough playing around, this is your mission." Tsubaki handed Lenka a file and walked away.

"An invasive type, finally!" Lenka smiled.

*Field: wailing plains.

*Mission: extermination and collecting.

*Target: Yan HI.

"Our target for today is an invasive type, from the data it's Chi-You related so it's better to evade melee combat." Lenka explained.

"Ciel, you have dealt with it before…" Lenka looked at Ciel who was reloading her ammo.

"Ah, yes, one thing to say beware of its feathers," Ciel replied.

"And By that you mean?" Orion asked.

"It can mark it target by feathers, it will haunt you no matter how far are you." Ciel clarified.

"I haven't dealt with it personally, but my teammates did get heavily injured from the encounter." Ciel added.

"We will go with gun attacks, at first, the plan is to surround the Aragami, use blaze type bullet for piercing, Orion, you can use poison and paralysis bullet combo, right?" the car stopped in the entrance of the wailing plains.

"I got it, leave it to me." Orion patted his rail gun and smirked.

"I will handle the close range surrounding with Claude, Ciel I will leave the cover for you." Lenka jumped into the field.

"Roger!" The teammates scattered and ran into their pointed place.

*On the field, the sea blue colored Aragami walked checking the area, If Chi-You was a bat like, this one was Hawk like, feather-like wings with claw equipped hands, but it didn't notice Lenka and Claude following it from behind.

"This is Hibari, be aware of its ability to…"

"Jamming..." Lenka placed his finger on the receiver.

"Change in the plan, be ready in case an Aragami broke into the area and attack directly." Lenka said to the team.

*The battle started by Ciel piercing shot that hit the Aragami right in the head, making it turn only to be attacked by Lenka and Claude Freeze/Blaze combo, the attack continued for minutes before the Aragami head Oracles cells broke, allowing Orion to shoot venom and paralysis attacks toward it head.

"Leader, I'm out of ammo, recharging." Ciel said.

"Roger that, Claude sword mode, and circle around it." Lenka said to Claude who turned his assault gun into a scythe and ran behind the Aragami.

"Orion, keep it coming!" Lenka yelled as Orion shoot three bullets toward the Aragami and luck was with him he managed to paralyze the Aragami.

"Devouring!" Lenka summoned his god eater and attacked with it.

*The Aragami fell down but it did not die.

"Ciel, come down, we need cover, Orion, keep on the watch." Lenka ordered.

*Ciel jumped from the ruined building toward Lenka and Claude and started attacking the Aragami with freeze laser bullets.

"It flinched?" Claude looked at the Aragami that jumped back.

"Those are Blood bullets, with my ability I can shoot lingering bullets that attack the weak spots." Ciel explained as she recharged her weapon.

"Ciel, hide for now the moment I and Claude break it oracle cells again attack with your most powerful bullet." Lenka ordered and Ciel applied her camouflage.

*Lenka and Claude attacked the tired Aragami wings hoping for them to break, but only to hear a slight screech from the Aragami that summoned Ogertail.

"Lenka, you are marked, those are not Ogertail they are Zhou-Wang watch for…" the jamming stopped the signal again.

"tch!" Lenka noticed the floating purple feathers that danced around him, at the same moment the Aragami stood and actually smiled at Lenka.

"Leader, please retreat!" Ciel yelled directly to Lenka and Claude.

*The Aragami flew up and prepared itself to launch sky attack at Lenka who was trying to aim toward it, but he flew down so fast and picked Lenka with his clawed legs and smacking it to the wall.

"Leader!"

"Lenka!" The Teammates screamed.

"Ciel, Wait for it to go up again and attack toward it legs, Orion come down from there and prepare some spark and divine attacks with you, Claude you have the rage ability, it will fall you use it on it… "Lenka dictated as he dragged himself to the Aragami range again.

"But…Tch! Roger." Orion ran to the area with his weapon and covered behind some bushes.

*The Aragami noticed Lenka again and marked him, and launched the Zhou-Wang troop to attack it as it floated to the sky, Ciel at that moment aimed to it torso with her sniper and attacking with all of her bullets making the Aragami fall, Claude ran and slashed the collapsed Aragami with his gleaming scythe.

"Thank god, I reserved some for this." Orion attacked with bullets that froze in their place and covered the Aragami with them.

"Walk toward the Aragami and cover a side." Ciel and Claude took the east and the west while Orion and Lenka took the north and south.

*The team surrounded the aragami that looked around itself scanning the area.

"One of the most primary moves of Chi-You, spinning impact…" Orion smirked the moment the aragami span around.

*The aragami wings encountered the spheres that exploded making the aragami collapse.

"Do you like it, my specialty Freeze/Divine magna orbs?" Orion looked at the Aragami that finally fell dead for sure.

"Now, for retrieving the core…." Lenka tried to walk but he fell unconscious but Ciel picked him.

"Claude handle the retrieving, I will see if the coast is clear." Orion jumped away as Claude devoured the dead Aragami and extracted it core.

"This is Ciel, Mission accomplished!" Ciel transmitted the mission to Hibari.

"Understood!" Hibari replied with a smile.

"Um…Claude, Did we bring any deco-shoots with us?" Orion asked.

"Only five only, why?" Claude replied.

"HURRY UP AND SET THEM!" Orion screamed.

"What's wrong?" Ciel placed Lenka in the car.

"Troubles, Troubles!" Orion ran out of the building as Claude waited in the area.

"Dyaus Pita is in the house, Claude now!" Orion screamed.

*Claude shoot the five projectiles in the other side of the area causing the Aragami to sense them, Claude immediately ran away, in the same moment Dyaus Pita jumped into the scene and started smelling around.

"Won't it follow us?" Claude asked Orion.

"It will follow some effigies I sat in the building I was in, with those." Orion showed Claude some injectors.

"Is this taunting scent?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, it is, it's really dangerous, but I didn't get any of it on me." Orion smiled.

"So that Aragami will be spinning around the area for at least 3 hours." Claude replied.

"But it's rare for a Dyaus Pita to appear there." Ciel questioned.

"For now, I'm exhausted I want to sleep." Orion stretched his arms slowly.

"This Hibari, Is everything alright?" Hibari asked.

"There is no problem at all ;we will be back in fifteen minutes." Ciel replied.

*Back in the east headquarter:

"registration complete, good work." Hibari smiled as she passed the information in the computer.

"If you don't mind, I need to analyze the core we retrieved." Orion asked.

"The extracted information are here, I will send you the file, but the core is currently in ." Orion handed Hibari the device pad.

"Thank you, I will ask later for further information." Orion walked away.

*In the sick bay:

"So he was slapped directly by Yan HI claws." asked Ciel.

"Yes, and slammed him to the wall." Ciel added.

"I guess there is no problem if its Lenka, his healing ability is high, but I'm worried about the scratches around it." thought.

"Lenka!" Kota and Alisa stormed in followed by the blood team.

"What did happen?" Alisa asked.

"He was slapped by the aragami claws." Ciel responded.

"Hey Doc, he is going to be alright?" Kota looked at who was observing Lenka injuries.

"The healing process already started so he should be fine." walked out of the room.

"It will be good, I mean, he have a strong healing ability and the injury is not that deep, right?" Eos smiled nervously trying to lift the tension.

"I hope so, Ciel you can go rest." Alisa looked at Ciel who was about to fall asleep.

"Let's go Ciel; the new rooms are really normal, unlike the one…." Eos and the rest of the team walked out of the room leaving Kota and Alisa.

"It's been too long since one of us came to this room." Kota said.

"True, about three years." Alisa adjusted her hat.

"Like the last time, he was unconscious and we watched for him." Kota smiled.

"At that time, you fell asleep and left me watching him." Alisa laughed.

"Don't forget you punched me on the head." Kota replied with a slight grin.

"but to think it over, A lot has happened since then, Lindow saving, Forming the Cradle bureau and in between millions on missions we have done." Alisa brushed some small tears.

"I read in the terminal that people used to have fun using the internet or play outside, Teens like us, usually go out to watch movies, make parties and go on dates." Kota replied.

"I wonder if the project Orion works on will be a success." Alisa asked.

"He doesn't seem sinister or hiding something from us." Kota answered.

"It's rare to see you talk together like people." Lenka woke up and said.

"Huh? Together? I was just spending free time while I watch you." Alisa turned her back to Kota.

"Yep, a cat and a fox?" Lenka viewed Alisa as a white cat with sharp attitude and Kota as a fox with gullible personality.

"How is your injury?" Alisa and Kota asked.

"It already healed, but some scratches are around it." Lenka replied.

*In Orion's room:

"I wonder if the project will be a success?" Cecelia crossed her arms and looked at Orion.

"Even if it's a failure, humans have nothing to lose anymore, no land and no happiness just fear of getting killed, basically, we are living for the sake of living, what are we some kind of a fish?" Orion walked and sat on the bed.

"You are mistaken, each one of those people ties his life with another and pass wishes from a generation to another wishing that one day we will live like we did once ago." Cecelia replied as she sat near him.

"…" Orion rubbed the back of his head trying to figure what to say.

"haven't you seen the smiles on the god eaters as if they are having the time of their life, the meaning of to be alive is to find what makes you happy and keep doing it." A flashback of god eater smiling while fighting Aragami including Orion.

*Late that night in the branch director office:

"I would like to ask for further information about the current project." adjusted his glasses.

"I thought we handed you a copy of the current information and progress." Orion replied.

"I already studied them, no matter how I look at it, it's a devouring apocalypse." Paylor opened his eyes and glared at Orion.

"Fine, the project is the similar to the devouring apocalypse, but instead of targeting it toward the earth and let it eat the whole thing and recreate it, we will target it toward the aragami and erase their whole existence from the world." Orion explained.

"That's why you were collecting cores, but you know that the singularity will be a huge sacrifice." Paylor added.

"I already know that, but it's for the best of this world so losing a person or two will be no problem for me." Orion stood and walked out of the office.

"It's as we thought, we should pay more awareness to his activities." Major Amamiya transmitted to Paylor earphones.

*Alisa, Kota and Lenka spent the night in the infirmary talking about the past.

"You know, the first time I met Alisa she kicked and punched me in the face." Lenka said.

"Huh? Well, you came to catch me, what type of a monster approach a lady that way?" Alisa smiled.

"Yeah, Lenka you should have attacked with your sword and yelled 'Die you Kongu' or something like that." Kota teased and Alisa punched him in the face.

"and then missions continued, like rain, from every place and then, the Arda nova, corrosive Hannibal, the Cradle creation and now we are sitting here talking about the old times." Lenka added.

"One day, we will sit like this and brag to the future generations that we saved their world." Kota stretched his arms and smiled.

"So you are really sure that we are going to save the world?" Alisa asked.

"With a team like this, I wouldn't be surprised at all." Kota grinned.

"I like how your attitude didn't change at all, I mean, I'm still surprised that you are a unit leader and you survived, but it's good to be enthusiastic." Alisa yawned.

"I guess we will leave you now, goodnight leader!" Alisa dragged Kota with her and walked out.

"the world where we live in peace without Aragamis…" Lenka closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
